The current proposal represents a collaborative partnership to develop a course on reproducible data ABCD analyses. ReproNim: A Center for Reproducible Neuroimaging Computation, is a NIBIB-funded P41 Biomedical Technology Resource Center (BTRC) whose vision is to help neuroimaging researchers achieve more reproducible data analysis workflows and outcomes. The ReproNim approach relies on both technical development of readily accessible, user-friendly computational tools and services that can be readily integrated into current research practices and broad educational outreach about reproducibility to the neuroimaging community at large, including developers as well as applied researchers across basic sciences and clinical disciplines. To achieve this, we propose aims that include: instruction techniques that enhance the rigor and reproducibility of research methods; a comprehensive background to the ABCD dataset; implementation of an inclusive training model; support of interdisciplinary, team-based collaborations; and dissemination of the course and project materials. Students will first receive didactic instruction across a 13-week online course that includes lectures, readings, and data exercises. At the completion of the online course, students will attend a 5-day in- person Project Week, where they will apply the skills learned, work towards completion of data project activities, and learn to contribute to open source software. To complete the aims of this program, we have assembled an interdisciplinary team of instructors and evaluators that includes ABCD Study Investigators, ReproNim team members and collaborators, and non-ABCD/ReproNim researchers. Success will result in the generation of a cadre of investigators that are well trained in the ways that support efficient, re-executable design and FAIR practices, use of the ABCD (and other) data resources.